irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit
LIR stands for Liquid Information Retrieval unit. He originally worked in a bar on Foodcourtia. HISTORY LIR was found by Larkz while he was on duty. Damaged,Larkz repaired him and made him his companion. They became close friends. Eventually when Larkz became Tallest he hid LIR from the public,finding his friendship with a mere SIR unit to be shameful. Instead Larkz called LIR his "servant droid" when on duty to not create suspicion. Eventually LIR was left alone after Larkz was killed after the Robloxia Invasion disaster. He managed to escape the Robloxia Dimension through the portal in Larkz's ship. Unfortunately after much traveling it ran out of fuel and crashed on Planet Foodcourtia. LIR eventually got a job as a service droid at a bar to get money. He planned to get enough money so he could get a ship to return back to the Robloxia Dimension. Unfortunately after hearing of Larkz's apparent death, he was heartbroken. Eventually LIR began to go insane with grief and attacked a bar customer. He was quickly fired after this. Much later he decided to buy a ship using the money he had left. LIR desperately tried to find out who was responsible to Larkz' death and traveled the galaxy to find information. Eventually he was driven insane and gave up on his mission. Fortunately he soon discovered the power of the LSD and used it to warp to the Brick Dimension. He soon found Larkz dead and Vertec destroyed. He was filled with rage and decided to look for answers. LIR traveled across the Robloxia Dimension and soon met Zeerk(Prime). They soon became friends. Eventually LIR and zeerk confronted Slyzor and it was revealed to LIR that Slyzor killed Larkz. He quickly helped zeerk and his friends kill Slyzor. He avenged Larkz for his death. After this, LIR decided to go on a journey into the LSD to help him heal his grief for Larkz. He traveled across the Multiverse and saw many dimensions and worlds. He soon became friends with many interdimensional beings along with enemies along the way. He soon met Lurk in after returning to Robloxia. After discovering that zeerk had died, he was heartbroken. However, LIR learned to not dwell on the past after the Larkz incident and soon became Lurk's friend. However, LIR still was very mentally unhealthy and soon became incredibly impulsive after being exposed to Lurk's destructive behavior and insane adventures. This eventually led to the way he is today. It is said Anti-LIR that is a future version of himself, and claims to have become even more demented then LIR is now. Due to being driven insane by major losses that happened in the future and the eventual loss of Future Lurk's mind. However it is not known if ANTI-LIR truly comes from the future or is simply from an alternate timeline connected to the prime timeline. Personality LIR has numerous and sometimes pointless personality modes. Lurk upgraded him to have a "smart" mode and a "stupid" mode, along with a Berserk mode and sad mode. These are his "main modes", and will never go away. Along with those he can have random types of modes which can come and go. In Berserk mode, LIR unfolds sharp mandibles and is known to eat his victims. When not ordered to do anything,he acts similar to GIR, If he is in stupid mode, that is. When ordered, LIR automatically switches to duty mode or any other mode, if it is specified. His modes were glitched shortly after his modes were added. He now has the choice to go into duty mode or not. Most of the time he is in stupid mode, and his stupid mode is capable of being rational and smarter then GIR. When he goes into duty mode by himself, it is usually because he is impatient, but he can stay in stupid mode if he is waiting for food. His favorite power sources are yogurt, pickles, and bread. His love of food comes from his many days on Foodcourtia. He often can help Lurk when he needs an idea. He also has a very pointless sad mode, where he feels sorry for all the things dying in the universe. In his Smart Mode, he is very intelligent and states that he will conquer the universe FOR the Irkens, with or without their help. Abilities In DUTY mode LIR has a mandible-like mouth that folds out, which can be used to crush objects or it can open to shoot plasma discs. As previously stated, LIR uses the mandibles in Berserk Mode to eat enemies along with it's other uses. These mandibles can also be very flexible although sharp, allowing them to fold outwards like an ant or align with the curve of LIR's head. LIR has a very advanced repair system which was installed by Lurk, known as the Nanobot Repair System. The Nanobot Repair System uses a variety of tiny robots that work together to repair LIR. In a critical damage situation, the Nanobots are triggered by LIR's automated intelligence system shutting down to reserve power. Working Nanobots are detected by a glow around the damage, which is harvester Nanobots changing the air into metal, which requires heat. Unlike Anti-LIR's Nanobots, which are used only to change shape and cannot repair, LIR's Nanobots can only repair and move things a little. For example, a dent in LIR's surface would be heated by the Nanobots, and the heated metal would be harvested and replaced without a dent. He also has his most prized posession, the Bioelectricity Manipulator, capable of altering the electricity in a living thing's brain, allowing utter mind control. He can control the victims emotion, movements, and even make the victim faint. He got the Bioelectricity Manipulator as a gift from Lurk. LIR is also capable of opening portals to the LSD at will, however he cannot do this if he is tired or low on power. The LSD also has the annoying quirk to sometimes send them to the wrong destination. The LSD enables him to dimension jump to any dimension he has visited in the past, making it a very useful method of hasty retreat. Most of the LSD seems to be linked with LIR's mind, making him a literal god there. However LIR has some weaknesses. His LSD requires a massive amount of energy, making him extremely hungry at all times. If LIR is starved he will be forced to hunt for food or go into sleep mode to charge. LIR also seems to get "tired" strangely, despite not requiring sleep. This makes him take naps often. His nanobots can also self repair him, but it takes time depending on his injuries. His nanobots can also be deactivated and if his entire body is destroyed, he cannot self repair. Damaging the LSD portal generator in his head is also his biggest weakness. Due to its incredibly complicated design it takes literal hours to repair, making LIR vunerable. Disguise His disguise seemed to have malfunctioned, fusing several animals together. Thus LIR's disguise is an unspecific brown rabbit-esque animal. It seems to be a mixture of a bear cub,rabbit,cat, and some kind of rodent. Unlike Lurk's disguise it seems to be holographic, but too advanced to be of Irken origin. It is said that Lurk "found" his disguise generator while dimension hopping. How is yet to be revealed. Friends Lurk- Lurk is LIR's best friend and owner. Sarloks- Sarloks is a giant meteor beaver. Bats- LIR likes bats, and is sometimes found standing or sitting on the ceiling with no visible means of how he does this, reading stories to the bats before they sleep. Enemies Vax- LIR actually sees as dangerous. Quotes "PICKLES!" " "I HAVE A GIANT METEOR BEAVER THAT FLIES AND SHOOTS PEANUT BUTTER FROM IT'S NOSE!!" Hobbies LIR has many hobbies. When he is in stupid mode, he likes pickles and riding his meteor beaver, Sarloks, through space. When he is in sane mode, he is interested in scientific things such as electrofabrics, nanobots, and his molecule rearranger gun. LIR's favorite music is Tetris. Trivia *LIR was originally owned by Mysteriousjillguy but was given to LIRLIR after meeting him on ROBLOX. *His nanobots can change his shape. *LIR seems to have dreams in a special part of the LSD. Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Males Category:SIR Units Category:Equipment Category:Characters Category:Robloxia Invasion Members Category:Fanon Category:Insane Category:Time Travelers Category:Multiverse travelers and Omniverse travellers Category:LIR universe Category:Irken Conquest